Alejandro Bono
|ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Locutor/ Traductor/ adaptador para doblaje |nacionalidad = Argentino |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo |ingreso_doblaje = Principios de 2012 |twitter = AleGBono }}thumb||230px|Homenaje a Alejandro Bono. Cricket Green Transparent pic by Undertale&ParappaFan.png|Grillo Green en Los vecinos Green, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Ruberiot.png|Ruberiot en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Henry-1.png|Henry Mills / El Autor (Adolescente) en Once Upon a Time, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Marcus Lopez.jpg|Marcus Lopez en la versión de UCP de Deadly Class, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Oswaldo.png|Oswaldo (Joel Vieira) en Oswaldo, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Leon Lau (JP).png|Leon Lau en Juushinki Pandora, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Medicine-seller-3491.jpg|Medicine Seller en Mononoke. Mikleo (TOZ-TC).png|Mikleo en Tales of Zestiria the X. Jocelyn BB.png|Jocelyn en Hamburguesas Bob, desde la temporada 5. Directador.png|Directador en Yo-Kai Watch. 5a7eb75aa5fc1d0e04b190513c27777dcef6cccc hq.jpg|Rubeus J también en Yo-Kai Watch. Índice-1.jpg|Jared en The Walking Dead. 100245320124.png|ST. Mark en Ink Master. Riza_2.jpg|Riza en Rock the Kasbah: Descubriendo una estrella. 3331045211.png|Ali Kirman en Esposa joven. Mehmet Emin.png|Baho también en Esposa joven. Hap-ask-the-storybots-6.83.jpeg|Hap en Pregunte a los StoryBots (Temporada 1). Osamu Osanai.jpg|Osamu Osanai (1ª voz) en Tsugumomo. ChickenJoe_SU2.png|Pepe, el pollo en Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía. Hercules Hulk and Agents of Smash.png|Hércules en Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. Alcalde - Hilda.png|Alcalde en Hilda (epi. 1). DEl5jmeUMAA03Fm.jpg|Bola Rebotona Súper Increíble en Penn Zero: Casi héroe (epi. 26). Alejandro Bono es un actor de doblaje y locutor comercial argentino, que trabaja como traductor y adaptador. Es conocido en la industria del doblaje por ser la voz de personajes como Grillo Green en Los vecinos Green, la de Oswaldo en la serie animada del mismo nombre, la de Henry Mills / El Autor (Adolescente) en Once Upon a Time y la de Ruberiot en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal, entre muchos otros. Se inició a principios del año 2012. Filmografía Telenovelas * Duele amar - Chandu * Esposa joven - Ali Kirman (Gökhan Şahin) / Baho (Mehmet Emin Kadıhan) * Descendientes del Sol - Yoo Sin-Jin * My Runway - Jae-Beom Park * Saras & Kumud - Mahesh * Máscaras - Edu Sotero (Dado Dolabella) * Dulces sueños de la niñez - Mintu * Buddha - Channa (versión argentina) * Rebelde Rio! - Tomás (Chay Suede) * Cautiva (telenovela) - voces adicionales * White Nights - voces adicionales * No me olvides (telenovela) - Dave * Pecado mortal - Ramiro (Marcos Pitombo) * Tumhari Paakhi - Sandeep Series de televisión * Chambers - Ravi (2019) * Z4 - Leandro Renzo (2019) * Now Apocalypse - Lars (2019) * Deadly Class - Marcus Lopez (Benjamin Wadsworth) (2018-) * Bobcat Goldthwait's Misfits & Monsters - Leo (Amir Blumenfeld) * Runaways - Mike (Ryan Dorsey) (2019) * Primos para siempre - Cody Cooper / voces adicionales (2019) * Érase una vez en el País de las Maravillas - voces adicionales * Once Upon a Time - Henry Mills (Andrew J. West) * Traidores - Voces adicionales (2019) * ¡Samantha! - voces adicionales * Llámame Bruna - Diego (Diyo Coêlho) (2018) * Grown-ish - Vivek Shah (Jordan Buhat) (2018) * Contraparte - Marcel (Karim Saleh) (2018) * Outlander - Roger Wakefield (Richard Rankin) (2017) * Krypton - Kem (Rasmus Hardikero) * (Des)Encuentros - Lucas * Buenas noticias - Justin * Star Falls - Phoenix * Impuros - Afonso * La Trêve - Kevin * Carter - Vijay * El Alcalde - Jermaine * Search Party (serie de TV) - Greg * Rebelde Rio! - Tomás (redoblaje) * The Rain - Voces adicionales (2018) * ReBoot: The Guardian Code - Tech Ted * Mi loca tía Mick - voces adicionales * Damnation - voces adicionales * Backstage - Beckett (Thomas L. Colford) * The Walking Dead - Jared * Outsiders - Hasil Farrell * The Mist - Link * MTV's Bugging Out - Carmen * The Get Down - MC Luke Skywalker Cage (Khalil Middleton) * X Company - Harry James (2da voz) * Top 20: Los vídeos mas impactantes del mundo - Chris Fairbanks * Contraparte - voces adicionales * Los Médici: Señores de Florencia - voces adicionales * Da Vinci's Demons - Voces adicionales * Negociando con tiburones - Ashton Kutcher * The Night Shift - Devin Lawson * Masters of Sex - Henry Johnson * Recuerdos criminales -David Hayes * Justified - voces adicioanles * Taboo - voces adicionales * Los Goldberg - Dave Kim / Johnny Atkins * Todo sobre ti - Gary * Ink Master - ST. Marq * Guerrero ninja americano - James McGrath * Bizaardvark - voces adicionales * Liv y Maddie - voces adicionales * ¡Qué talento! -.voces adicionales * The Blacklist - Abe * Travelers - Wakefield * Crónicas de Seinfeld - Ping, Chico Burbuja, El Jimmy * Los bibliotecarios (Serie) - Tomás (Rafael Cebrián) * Friends from College - voces adicionales * Better Call Saul - voces adicionales * The Blacklist: Redemption - Trevor * Preacher - Frankie Muniz (s2e4) Reggie (s2e5) * Bandera falsa - voces adicionales * Fuller House - voces adicionales * Grantchester - Andrew (s3e1) * Kevin puede esperar - Chale * Mozart in the Jungle - Craig * Community - Garret * Devious Maids - Fabian * Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Yitzhaki (Tamir Ginsburg) * Atlanta - Justin * Black Mirror ** Barman (Paul Kitson) Temp. 3 Episodio #4 ** Tusk (Charles Babalola) Temp. 3 Episodio #6 ** Anan Akhand (Anthony Welsh) Temp. 4 Episodio #3 ** Peter Dawson (Daniel Lapaine) Temp. 4 Episodio #6 'Series animadas' *Los vecinos Green - Grillo Green *Oswaldo - Oswaldo *Puppy Dog Pals - Erik (Jack McBrayer) *Iggy Arbuckle (serie animada) - Robert / Chip / Monty Weevil *Mini Espías: Misión crucial - Teniente Barro / Dave Bot / Malware / Improv *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Auriculares Jones / Ruberiot *Galaxia Wander - Andy, el furioguardia (epis. 57) *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Hércules *Miles del mañana - Doctor Concilium *Taffy - Binikos *Amphibia - voces adicionales *Bajoterra - Voces adicionales *Mr. Pickles - voces adicionales *Pickle y Maní - Voces adicionales *Doctora Juguetes - Voces adicionales *Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Bola Rebotona Súper Increíble / Arata (epis. 30a) *Tarzan y Jane (2017) - voces adicionales *SuperMansion - Jim / Dr. Devizo (2017- presente) *Unas muy largas vacaciones - Locutor radio *Pregunte a los StoryBots - Hap *Hamburguesas Bob - Jocelyn *Billy Dilley - Trogglies *Big Mouth - Ludacris / Lump *Boris y Rufus - Voces adicionales *Vampirina - Voces adicionales *Super Drags - voces adicionales *Hilda - Alcalde (2018) *Ninjin - Ninjin 'Películas y Telefilmes' Hiroyuki Sanada *El elo - Ryūji Takayama (1998) *El elo: Espiral - Ryūji Takayama (1998) *El elo 2 - Ryūji Takayama (1999) Otros *El mafioso, el policia, el demonio - Pelirrojo (2019) *Sin rastro (2018) - Isaiah (Isaiah stone) / Gráficas (2019) *Nadando por un sueño - Romain (2019) *Slaughterhouse: Escuela sangrienta - Willoughby Blake (Asa Butterfield) *Fabricated City - Kwon Yu (Ji Chang Wook) (2017) *Peligro en el río Misisipi - (Jeremy London) (2017) *Holmes & Watson - Hombre Elefante *Taxi 5 - Bichón *Descendientes 3 - voces adicionales (2019) *Hostiles: Violencia americana - Paul Malloy *Las separadoras de parejas - Jordan (James Rolleston) (2019) *El último hombre (2018) - Steve *Vida privada - Voces adicionales (2018) *Colette: Liberación y deseo - voces adicionales (2018) *Tragedy Girls - Jordan Welch (Jack Quaid) (2017) *Amor de medianoche - Charlie (3ra versión) *La pequeña traviesa - Jess *Destrucción - Taz *24 horas para vivir - voces adicionales *Muerte instantánea - voces adicionales *La mansión - Djamal (Mister V) *Secuestro en Cleveland - Ariel Castro (Raymond Cruz) *The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra - Kyle Vogt / Peter (Nathan Fielder) *La isla de la muerte - Teniente Paul Gibson (Joey Lawrence) *Fairfield Road - Noah McManus (Jesse Metcalfe) *Jack vuelve a casa - Jack Thurlow (Rory Culkin) *Las vueltas de la vida - Sparrow McGee *Hellboy - Mattlin (redoblaje) *Brigsby Bear - Spencer (2017) *Cuatro contra el banco - Asistente de Zollner (Leopold Hornung) (2016) *Camino a la fama 3 - Ivan (Kyle Toy) (2016) *Las vueltas del amor - Sparrow (Travis Jeffery) (2016) *S.W.A.T.: Bajo asedio - Nicholas *El desafío (2015) - Hernán (Gastón Soffritti) *El profesor de violín - Samuel (Kaique de Jesus) (2015) *Desenrola - Caco (Daniel Passisi) *God Tussi Great Ho - Voces adicionales *Testamento de Juventud- Edward Brittain *Rock the Kasbah: Descubriendo una estrella - Riza (Arian Moayed) (2015) *Ricki and The Flash: Entre la fama y la familia - Adam *El carnicero, el cocinero y el espadachín - Voces adicionales *Florence: La mejor peor de todas - Voces adicionales *La leyenda de la tumba del dragón - Brandon Hua *Una comedia inapropiada - Voces adicionales *Man from nowhere- Dochi *Griff: el invisible - Voces adicionales *Cocodrilo vs Anaconda - científico *Wasted on the Young - estudiantes *The little death - Sam *Orgullo -.Jeff Cole *Dope - Bouncer *Las cartas - Ashwani Sharma *Ha vuelto - Voces adicionales *Desi Boyz - Voces adicionales *En primera plana - Phil Saviano *Viaje gratuito - Gráficas *Don 2 - Karl (Wolfgang Stegemann) *22 minutos - Voces adicionales *Rendirse jamás 3 - Creech *The Zero Theorem - Bob (Lucas Hedges) versión argentina *T2: Trainspotting - Voces adicionales *El Hombre Araña 3 (re-doblaje) - Voces adicionales *Elle: Abuso y seducción - Kurt (Lucas Prisor) *The Paperboy - Yardley Acheman *El Santo (2016) - Doyle Cosentino *Guardianes (2017) - Oficial *Proyecto 43 - J.J *Feed - Julian 'Películas animadas' * Sargento Stubby, un héroe muy especial - Olsen * La princesa encantada: Un misterio real - Hunch * Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - Pepe el Pollo * Star vs. las fuerzas del mal: La batalla por Mewni - Ruberiot * Fish 'n Chips La Película: Mejores enemigos para siempre - voces adicionales * Especiales de Monster High (Electrizadas) - voces adicionales * La princesa encantada: Misión secreta - voces adicionales * La mecánica del corazón - voces adicionales * Extraterrestres de Tellur - Tellurophagus * Starship Troopers: Traidor de Marte - Teniente Baba (Scott Gibbs) * Animales en apuros - Scracther * Bad Cat - Repartidor * Juguetes y mascotas - Cerdito 'Documentales' *Océano Índico con Simon Reeve - Simon Reeve *Leaving Neverland - Abogado de Michael Jackson *Sala de Emergencias - Historias Inéditas - Voces adicionales *Heroína(s) - voces adicionales *La historia olvidada - Joe Moniaci 'Realities shows' *SciJinks - Johnny Galecki (2019) *Kilos de mascotas - Travis Brorsen *Ugly Delicious - Voces adicionales *Negociando con tiburones - Tiburón invitado (Ashton Kutcher) 7ª y 10ª Temporada *Cocinas de pesadilla con Gordon Ramsay - Voces adicionales *Guerrero ninja americano - Voces adicionales *Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Marvin *Barmageddon - Voces adicionales *Alto Leblon - Guiga de Ny Cortos animados * Vecinos Green en la Ciudad - Grillo Green * Dos huevos más - Renfrow Anime * Juushinki Pandora - Leon Lau * Mononoke - Boticario * Ping Pong: The Animation - Yamada * Kids on the Slope - Shigetora Maruo * Yo-Kai Watch - Directador / Rubeus J * Tales of Zestiria the X - Mikleo * Tsugumomo - Osamu Osanai (eps. 1-3) * Arpeggio of Blue Steel - Kyōhei Kashihara * Strike the Blood - voces adicionales Películas de anime * Yo-Kai Watch, La película 2 ¡El gran rey Enma y las 5 historias, Nya! - Gran Enma (Ryōhei Kimura) / Yo-Kai Cielo 2 (Kensuke Satō) * Big Fish & Begonia - Chisong Zi * Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Kikono (Doblaje Alterno) * Shiki Oriori: Sabores de la juventud - voces adicionales Videojuegos * Blood and Truth - voces adicionales * Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - voces adicionales Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Estudio Mandinga * Civisa Media * Palmera Record * Marmac Group * Caja de Ruidos * Masterdubbing * Main Post * Non Stop Digital * Magma Productora * Video Dub * Nicetopost * Gapsa * Videorecord * Crystal Dub * Waira Studio Traducción y adaptación *Juushinki Pandora *Little Nick (segunda temporada) *Liz & Dick *Ace of Cakes *Wasted on the Young *2 días en Nueva York *Nicki Minaj: Pink Planet *Hello I Must Be Going *This Is Not My Life *Lip Service *Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce (doblaje de argentina) *La loca mansión del profesor Ambrosio (doblaje para Pakapaka) *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos (quinta temporada) *DC Cupcakes *Hotel Hell *Belly 2: Millionaire Boyz Club *Amor en la mesa de navidad *Alcatraz: Sin salida *Madagascar: Un mundo aparte *Ruby Gloom (doblaje para Pakapaka) *Esposa joven *Kids on the Slope *Mononoke *Yo-Kai Watch, La película 2 ¡El gran rey Enma y las 5 historias, Nya! Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020